1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fireplace accessories, and more specifically to a removable fireplace cleanout that is a portable device for installation within a fireplace to collect ashes and debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fireplace has a very traditional place in the American home, with many people enjoying the figurative, if not the literal, warmth provided by such an appliance. While fireplaces are not commonly used to provide warmth or for other utilitarian purposes any more, they still nonetheless provide a cheery and cozy atmosphere when in use.
However, the burning of solid fuel in a fireplace, whether wood, paper logs, coal, or other solid material, invariably leaves a residue of ashes and/or other debris. While fireplaces are enjoyable parts of many homes, they are nonetheless relatively messy and time consuming to maintain, particularly when it comes to maintaining cleanliness.
As a result, a number of devices have been developed to facilitate fireplace cleanup and/or to reduce the spread of ashes or other debris. However, even when a tray is provided that fits into the fireplace opening beneath the grate for collecting ashes and other debris, it is difficult to manipulate the tray to dispose of the ashes and debris without creating a mess in the process, both during removal of the grate and while dumping the ashes from the tray. Thus, a removable fireplace cleanout solving the aforementioned problems is desired.